Max Goof
, P.J., Bobby (Robert Zimmeruski), Roxanne (girlfriend), Stacey, Tank |enemies = Bradley Upercrust III, Tank}} (formally)[[Gammas |likes = Adventure |dislikes = Predators, danger, monsters, Ratcliffe's greediness |powers = Strength, speed, courage |weapons = Firearms (Rifle, shotgun, etc.), hunting knive, sword, katana, axe, spear }} Max Goof 'is in his first appeared in the animated series Goof Troop as Goofy's son. Max is notable in being a prominent character's biological son rather than a nephew or other distant relative. He has also appreciatively aged, in a fashion, during the course of his appearances. Aside from his appearance, he is somewhat unlike Goofy and occasionally paranoid of any similarity they have to each other. Though some Goofy cartoons depict generic characters with Goofy-like traits, many fans suspect an early cartoon featuring a red-nosed 'Goofy Jr. as the inspiration for Max (some even believe them to be the same person). Max biggest roles were in A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie, though he has appeared in other Disney media since his introduction. Appearances Goof Troop Max debuted in Goof Troop. He is shown to be Goofy's son, and is around 11 years old. At the beginning of the show, he moves with his father to Goofy's hometown of Spoonerville. He and Goofy live next door to Pete, and his family. Despite Pete's relationship with Goofy being rather antagonistic, Max becomes best friends with Pete's son, P.J. Much of the show revolves on Max's antics as well as his relationship with Goofy. Though he is sometimes embarrassed of Goofy's antics, he is still very close to his father. A Goofy Movie By the time of A Goofy Movie, Max is approximately 16. As a teenager, he is very embarrassed of Goofy, and his greatest fear is that he will end up being like his father. He seems to be especially ashamed of his laugh, which is exactly like Goofy's. The film features Max's love interest, Roxanne, and his attempts to impress her. Alongside P.J. and another friend, Bobby, he is able to put on a concert in the school auditorium. However, he is caught by the principal. While awaiting punishment, Roxanne comes by to talk to him, and he is able to ask her to the end of school year party. When she says yes, his excited antics lead the principal to call Goofy. The angry principal gives the false impression that Max is a juvenile delinquent. The worried Goofy decides to take Max on a father-son fishing trip, forcing Max to cancel on Roxanne. In order to impress her, he lies and says that he is going to see the rock star Powerline in California, and that he will be on stage with him for the final number. The rest of the film, revolves around Goofy's attempts to bond with Max during the trip. At one point, unknown to Goofy, a distraught Max changes the route on the map to lead to California. Coincidentally, Goofy hands over navigating duties to Max. With more freedom, Goofy and Max bond, but their relationship is stunted when Goofy discovers that Max changed the map route. Their arguing leads to their car falling into a river. Along the ride, Max finally tells Goofy about his crush on Roxanne, and how he lied. Goofy offers to help Max get on stage. Max shrugs off the offer, but is unable to elaborate as the car is about to head over a waterfall. Max is able to get to safety, and is able to safe Goofy from death using a fishing technique that Goofy taught him, called "The Perfect Cast". The two somehow manage to make it to California, and are able to sneak onstage with Powerline. When they return home, Max goes to Roxanne and apologizes for lying, as he just wanted her to like him. To his shock, Roxanne reveals that she had already liked him, because of his unusual laugh. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy, who at that moment had fallen through the roof as a result of their car exploding. An Extremely Goofy Movie In the direct-to-video sequel to A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Max (now 18) leaves for college with P.J. and Bobby Zimmeruski. Roxanne is not shown in this movie (though it is the sequel) and there is absolutely no mention of her. He hopes to start fresh and join the elite X-Games champion team, the Gammas. However, because the Gammas invited Max but not his pals P.J. and Bobby, he decides to compete against the Gammas in the upcoming X games. Meanwhile, Goofy loses his job and must go back to college and get a degree, as it's the only way to get a new job. Namely, the same school as his "Maxie". At one point in the movie, Max manages to distract his father with Mrs. Marpole, the librarian, while he sneaks off to practice skateboarding. When Goofy gets a date with her, he rushes off to tell Max only to interfere with Max's practice; the result is Bradley Uppercrust III, leader of the Gammas, perceiving Goofy's clumsy antics on Max's skateboard for skill and offers him membership to the Gammas. Max encourages his father to join, viewing it as an opportunity to escape Goofy for a while. When this fails to work, Max reveals his desires to get away from his father, sending Goofy into depression. When Goofy overhears the Gammas' plan to fix the games, Goofy tries to warn his son, who doesn't believe him. Once it becomes clear the Gammas are cheating, however, Max asks his dad to fill in for the incapacitated PJ. During the final stretch of the triathlon, Bradley detonates an explosion in the X games balloon, trapping fellow Gamma member Tank underneath. With help from Goofy, Max rescues Tank and beats Bradley to the finish line. In the end, both father and son make amends by Goofy's graduation. House of Mouse Max also features regularly in House of Mouse as the club's parking valet. Max is shown to be fairly level-headed, possibly the most level-headed of the group. Most of his appearances are minor, but he has had a few episodes revolve around him. The episode Max's Embarrassing Date showed him trying to prepare for a date with Roxanne at the club. He initially worries that Goofy will go overboard, so he goes to Mickey and friends for help. Ironically, Mickey and the gang go overboard, so Goofy steps in and allows the couple to have some privacy. Another episode, Max's New Car, had Max trying to convince to convince Goofy to allow him to have his own car. Goofy initially says no, as he believes Max is too irresponsible. Max is able to show Goofy that Goofy was once just as irresponsible with the help of Mickey. Max temporarily takes over hosting duties at the club, and chooses to show clips from Goofy's past, namely clips from the Goofy cartoon, "Motor Mania". Finally, the episode Goofy for a Day has Max assuming Goofy's waiter role, after Goofy finds out that Max thinks that being a waiter is not as important as Mickey's hosting duties or Donald's greeter role. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas In the direct-to-video film, the traditional animated Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, ''Max and Goofy feature in the episode Have Yourself A Goofy Christmas. In this film, he is a young boy and Have Yourself a Goofy Christmas chronologically precedes other titles Max appears in. The segment revolves starts out with Goofy and Max preparing to deliver Max's letter to Santa. Afterwards, Pete tells Max that there is no Santa. Goofy attempts to prove Pete wrong, by dressing up as Santa but he is discovered. Goofy decides to stay up to wait for Santa, but he grows discouraged after falling off the roof. Max then tries to cheer Goofy up, but he is unsuccessful. However, Santa eventually arrives, and presents Max with the present he had asked for. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Max also makes an appearance, in the computer animated Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, the sequel to ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.In the segment Christmas Maximus, Max is grown up, and assuming that he has continued to age, he would be 23. Max is preparing to leave college to go home, so that he can introduce his girlfriend, Mona, to Goofy. Max worries that Goofy will embarrass him, and calls to remind Goofy that Mona is coming with him. Goofy picks them up at the train station, and brings them to Goofy's house. Goofy shows Mona baby pictures of Max and unintentionally embarrasses Max with all his fatherly love. In the end, Mona finds Goofy cool (and while she laughs, she shows that she has teeth equivalent to Max and Goofy's). Max then decides to forget his embarrassment and join in the fun. Disney Parks Max Goof is a meetable character at all the Disney Parks around the world. Gallery Max-GoofTroop.jpg|Max as he appeared on Goof Troop Max goof.jpg|Max at the Disney Parks Trivia Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Hunters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes